


A Paradise Of Their Own

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (we don't even know who they are), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Character Death, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, M/M, Merman Hux, Snowballing, Stranded, Survivor Guilt, casual nudity, lonely Kylo, lonely hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Kylo gets rescued by merman Hux after his ship sinks.Yes, it's one of those fics.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88
Collections: Kylux Summer Fest 2020





	A Paradise Of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> For the first board of the KyluxXOXO summerfest 2020, using the prompts: stranded, heat and sand

Kylo woke up with the waves lapping at his body. He groaned, tasting the grit and salt between his teeth as he sat up and looked out to the sea. It was a clear day unlike last night when the waters had taken the fishing boat he had worked on together with the rest of the crew. If there were any other survivors he wouldn’t know, not yet anyway. If he was lucky he wouldn’t be the only one washed ashore.

He got to his feet slowly and took a look around. Apparently the waves had washed him ashore on an island. If he was lucky he wasn’t so far off the main land to be stranded here forever. Even so, Kylo could’ve landed in a worse place. Not so far off the beach there was a massive amount of plants, one could say a tropical forest even which told him there either had to be ground water or it rained enough to sustain the plants.

Either way, he would be able to find safe drinking water and if he had to collect morning dew to do it.

First things first though, his wet clothes were still clinging heavily to him so Kylo wandered away from the beach and closer to the tree line where he started to undress. The weather was nice, almost too hot even as he put up his wet clothes on the branches of some of the lower trees where they would hopefully dry soon.

“Hey there!” came a shout from the water. Kylo’s head whipped around, adrenaline hitting him hard in excitement, searching for the owner of the voice only to find the head of a ginger man sticking out of the water.

“Hey!” Kylo shouted back as he ran up to the shore. He was only in his underwear but it surely shouldn’t matter. Maybe this really was some sort of resort and this was a guest? His heart was pounding fast. He might not have to worry about food and water after all.

“Are you guest here? Is there a hotel or something?” he asked. The man gave him a strange look, as if Kylo had said something that didn’t make any sense. A tiny part of him wanted to scream and shout for the guy to stop messing with him. So far the feeling was small enough for him to successfully push it down and bury it deep inside of him. A violent outburst wouldn’t get him anywhere with this stranger.

“I dragged you ashore last night. I just wanted to check if you’re still alive,” the man said. As he came closer Kylo saw something shimmer under the surface of the water that gave him pause. Kylo stared openly, his mouth agape. He didn’t know what to say. The man had a tail instead of legs. Like a mermaid.

“Did you hit your head? Swallow too much sea water? I heard it’s not healthy for humans,” the stranger went on. He came even closer and when he was close to the shore his glittering tail surely had to drag in the wet sand but it suddenly changed and split apart before Kylo’s very eyes and turned into a pair of legs with only a faint residue of glittering scales which vanished with every step the man took out of the water.

“You’re a mermaid,” Kylo blurted out.

The stranger raised an eyebrow at him.

“MerMAID? I am certainly a mer but as you might see, I am a male,” he said and gestured to his own nude body with its flat chest and soft cock on display. In his mind Kylo knew those weren’t the sure signs of anyone being definitely male but it wasn’t the thing he currently wanted to argue about.

“How did you do that? Why do you have … legs?” Kylo said. Somehow his situation of being stranded on an island appeared to be a minuscule problem compared to the technicalities of mermaids and transforming limbs.

“Oh, it’s just something we do. Some mer like to mingle with you humans, there’s nothing to it, really. Personally I prefer it out here,” he said.

Kylo stared some more.

“Right,” he said eventually. Despite the situation being as bizarre as it was, he couldn’t help but check the mer out. He was beautiful and just Kylo’s type – slender yet tall, a bit soft around the belly. So far he didn’t even know if the island was otherwise abandoned. If he had to stay here for a while he might as well have some fun with this stranger, this beautiful merman.

“Thanks for saving me,” Kylo said as he wandered closer towards the man.

“I’m Kylo, what’s your name?” he said and held out his hand. The mer looked at it for a second before pressing the flats of their hands together using his left hand, he even went as far as lacing their fingers together. It sure was no handshake but it was nice because the mer’s skin was soft unlike Kylo’s own.

“I’m Hux,” he said, the corners of his mouth quirked up for a moment.

“So, Hux,” Kylo said. He didn’t want to let go of his hand just yet. “Do you know if any other humans live on this island?”

Hux gave him a thoughtful look.

“Not that I know of. It was the closest bit of land I could find last night. Of the bodies I saw you were the only one who wasn’t already dead so I put you here.”

Kylo slowly pulled his hand away. Sure, he didn’t know any of these guys closely but knowing he was the only survivor hit hard. What would he tell the families of those guys when he got back? How could he explain to anyone why he was still alive while all of the others were dead?

“What’s wrong?” Hux said. His sea-green eyes were searching Kylo’s face for clues. Kylo briefly wondered if mer ever went through anything like this, a big tragedy that uprooted their life, if Hux knew those sort of painful moments.

“A bunch of people I knew died last night,” Kylo said, his voice wavering. He shook his head and turned away. Something bubbled in his chest, like a scream he could hardly hold back. Instead he sat down in the soft sand, his back to where his clothes were still drying.

Hux came to sit next to him, their shoulders were touching as he leaned close.

“I see,” he said. They both sat there in silence for a long time, the only sounds being the rustling of the leaves behind them and the surf of the ocean as the waves lapped at the sand.

The next few days were rather busy for Kylo. While Hux was great at diving for tools from the wrecked ship he wasn’t much help at building a shelter, mostly for his lack of knowledge of human dwellings but also because he lacked the skill. But he was good for food since he supplied Kylo with fresh fish and edible seaweed every day, as much as he needed. From what Kylo understood his little island was so far out it would be too dangerous even with Hux’s assistance to try and get to a place people actually lived on by swimming. He would have to build himself a raft but first he had to build himself some shelter from the sun and the elements.

Hux’s naked form close to him was distracting enough for Kylo to almost hit himself with his hammer as he tried to put together some sort of roof. For some reason Hux loved observing even if he had no input on the actual architecture of Kylo’s shelter. Kylo didn’t know much about this sort of thing either but he had some planks and many nails Hux salvaged for him and he knew he had to at least put them to use somehow.

“Do you think there will be enough space for the both of us in there?” Hux said. Kylo stopped what he was doing to look over properly. What he was building couldn’t even be called a proper room, it was more like a long pyramid with two open sides. Kylo still had to figure out how to make a back panel.

“Why? Didn’t you just tell me the other day how good your seaweed bed is?” Kylo said teasingly.

“I brought you some seaweed,” Hux said with a shrug as he stepped closer and put a hand on Kylo’s arm. They had been dancing around each other for a few days now, flirting a little here and there. Nothing too serious or so Kylo thought.

“Yes and it dried out and got weird. I bet it’s more fun when the plants are still alive.”

Hux chuckled a bit.

“That’s true but you can’t breathe underwater. So I thought I could stay with you so you don’t get lonely up here,” he said and leaned even closer. It occurred to Kylo that maybe Hux was lonely too. Even when Kylo had talked about his life before the island, Hux didn’t mention anything about having family or about other mer living nearby. He appeared to be the only one near this little island.

Kylo couldn’t resist putting his hand on Hux’s face. He knew his own skin was quite rough from work but Hux still leaned into the touch as if he truly enjoyed it.

“I could try and make it bigger,” Kylo eventually said. Somehow their faces had moved closer together but Kylo hardly noticed it with how he was staring into Hux’s eyes.

“So we both fit into it properly. But it would take longer.”

They both knew what that meant. Kylo would have to stay on the island a lot longer than he had originally planned. He felt strangely fine with it when he looked into Hux’s eyes. It wasn’t as if a grand life was waiting for him back home. Hell, people obviously had to think he was dead anyway. For now Kylo simply wanted to indulge his desires. And he did.

Kylo leaned in to close the distance between them. Hux’s lips tasted salty against his own and yet he couldn’t get enough of them once he got a taste. Hux’s hands were in his hair while he kissed him back, his tongue cheekily pushed against Kylo’s lips so he opened them and let him in. Even his tongue had a slightly salty taste to it as Hux licked at Kylo’s own and into his mouth.

Kylo stretched out his arm before dropping his hammer so he wouldn’t hit either of them so he could pull Hux even closer to him. He was naked as always but his skin was warm from the sun.

“So you want too share my shelter with me?” Kylo asked with a teasing edge when they eventually broke apart. Hux smiled at him in a way Kylo hadn’t seen before. It felt almost predatory and his hands were still in Kylo’s hair, not pulling, just holding onto him.

“It would be fun, wouldn’t it?” Hux said. “To lie together. Sleep together.”

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth for a moment, Kylo almost groaned at the sight but then he remembered he could since Hux clearly wanted him and there was nobody else here to hear them.

Kylo’s hands stroked over Hux’s bony hips before wandering even lower to squeeze his plump ass, causing Hux to chuckle.

“Yes, it would be fun,” Kylo eventually said, his own erection already straining. For building he had put on his pants again, now he regretted their constriction.

Hux pressed himself against him briefly and Kylo could feel his cock was filling out too but then his hands disappeared from Kylo’s hair, only for him to drop down to his knees before him. Hux’s eyes looked so big and round as he looked up to Kylo while he worked his pants open, Kylo’s erection almost hit him in the face as it sprang from the confines of his pants. The long weeks on the ship had been a hard lesson in abstinence for him so now Kylo’s cock was already drooling pre-come without even having been touched yet. The breath from Hux’s mouth was already enough to stimulate him, Kylo was so ridiculously aroused.

“You’re so big,” Hux said, the reverence in his voice had Kylo shudder slightly as his cock throbbed. His hand automatically flew to Hux’s bright hair which looked even better when it was dry but he didn’t direct him or hold on too tightly.

Kylo moaned openly when Hux finally put his mouth on him. Hux’s tongue danced over the head of his cock before descending down lower over the shaft. He was tantalizingly slow in his efforts as if he was savoring the taste. Kylo could only close his eyes and enjoy how his arousal pooled in his belly. Hux moved even further down to Kylo’s balls of which he suckled first at one, then the other. Kylo held no noise back, his groans felt too loud, too noisy but he didn’t care since they seemed to fuel Hux’s enthusiasm as he licked and sucked. It was too damn good. Hux’s tongue felt heavenly, so soft yet solid. And it didn’t take long to feel like Kylo’s balls were drawing up even though Hux didn’t even put him in his mouth properly yet.

As if he was reading his mind, Hux pulled off only to bump his lips against the tip which rewarded him with another spurt of pre-come and a deep groan from Kylo. He felt slightly overstimulated already, too close to the edge.

Slowly but surely Hux worked the entire length into his mouth. It felt divine around Kylo, soft and warm and when his cock had to surely hit Hux’s throat it just kept going, in and in until Hux’s lips were wrapped around his base. Kylo almost lost it when he realized that Hux had no gag reflex.

“Fuuuuck,” Kylo groaned and leaned his head back. He was breathing in deeply in an attempt to keep himself from coming. But then Hux swallowed around him Kylo came down his throat with a helpless moan.

Hux pulled off of him slowly, his expression unreadable when he got back to his feet. Kylo didn’t stop him when Hux leaned in and kissed him and pushed his tongue into Kylo’s mouth together with his own come or what was left of it since most of it had to be down Hux’s throat. Kylo swallowed it without any complaint, the salty-bitter taste coating his tongue. He was still breathless when Hux stopped kissing him.

“I really enjoyed this,” Hux said as if he had been the one who just got his cock sucked.

Kylo’s hands felt jittery as he put one on Hux’s erection. He was almost on auto-pilot as he jerked him, lost in the noises Hux made, the touch of his hands as he held onto Kylo, the heat of his lips so close to his own skin. Just like himself, Hux didn’t take long to come, he splattered against Kylo’s hand, his own exposed belly. They swayed against each other for a moment, trying to get their bearings.

“Want to go for a swim?” Hux said and Kylo couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sure, let’s go,” he said and as they pulled away from each other he completely stepped out of his pants and left them behind when they walked towards the beach where they were already greeted by the slow waves of the ocean.

A month later Kylo actually managed to build something close to a hut, a small room where both he and Hux could lie together and relax if they wanted to. Or simply have sex. One time they even watched the rain together which appeared to be such a rare occurrence on the island that it had only happened once since Kylo came here. The thought of building a raft had long been gone from Kylo’s mind and when he turned over on his hand-woven grass mat to pull Hux a little closer he felt happy and unburdened. They figured out a while ago which underwater plants were good for lube and Hux had shown him the delights of having sex in the water where they both seemed weightless. These days Kylo didn’t even bother with clothes anymore. It was too hot anyway and the path he had trodden to his little water-collection system he had built from scraps didn’t require him to put on shoes either. Nothing here could hurt him.

Almost dying and getting stranded on a deserted island didn’t seem like such a bleak thing anymore as long as he had Hux by his side, Kylo thought. Hux’s breath tickled his bare skin where his face nuzzled against him, a chuckle bubbled from his chest as if he could tell what Kylo had been thinking.

“What are you laughing about?” Kylo said, his hand rubbed over the bare skin of Hux’s back where he drew a little circle. One could hardly guess this man used to sleep underwater with how often he spent his time with Kylo now.

“Do you remember when you only wanted the tiniest space to sleep in and now you got a proper little house?” Hux said. His legs were entwining themselves with Kylo’s.

A laugh of his own escaped from Kylo’s mouth.

“Yeah, that sure was dumb,” he said. “I don’t think I could’ve held you close in that tiny little thing.”

They could hear the breeze as it rushed over the sea, the whispering of the trees as the leaves rustled together.

Kylo wouldn’t mind staying here forever as long as it was with Hux. And Hux didn’t give him any reason to believe he would leave him anytime soon. This island was their own little paradise.


End file.
